Bound
by liz1988
Summary: Betriebsfeier und Pflichten, die wohl oder übel erledigt werden müssen..GSR..Complete
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Bound

Autor: Liz1988

Rating: T (ich denk damit kann ich nix falsch machen)

Disclaimer: Hab mir die Characktere nur geliehen, mir gehört nichts und ich werde damit auch kein Geld machen(was wahrscheinlich au gar ed möglich wär..)

Bitte entschuldigt meine mieße Rechtschreibung, jahrelanges chatten verblöded wohl doch, ich bin das lebende Beispiel(obwohl, ob ich davor klug war?-ich schweif vom thema ab..)also, wenn ihr Fehler findet dürft ihr sie behalten. Ansonsten hab ich ewig lang an der story rumgeschnipselt. Es wäre möglich, das der leser jetzt irgendwo ed mitkommt- dann einfach sagen und ich tu mein bestes um des in Griff zu kriegn..jetzt is dann aber mal genug: also ich hoff die story macht euch genau soviel spaß beim lesen, wie ich beim schreiben hatte..

Chapter 1

"Hey Grissom!"

Sara rannte nun fasst den Flur der CSI Gebäudes entlang. Endlich hatte er sie gehört. Sie hatte schon den ganzen Tag versucht ihn zu finden, doch zuerst war er nirgends aufzufinden, und dann fuhr er zu einem Tatort.

Er blieb stehen und sah sich um aus welcher Richtung sie gerufen hatte.Sie kam auf ihn zu und begann sofort zu reden:

"Wir wollten so eine art Betriebsfeier veranstalten,du kommst doch auch!"

"Betriebsfeier? was gibt's denn zu feiern?"

"Nichts besonderes. Einfach nur um… halt um mal zusammen zu sitzen- außerhalb der Arbeit. Also kommst du?"

Er überlegte kurz bevor er antwortete: "Nein, ich denke eher nicht. Ich muss noch-"

Sie unterbrach ihn.: "Keine Chance. Aus sicheren Quellen hab ich erfahren dass du morgen Abend nicht arbeiten musst. Ach komm schon, ist doch nur ein Abend.Du musst auch nicht lange bleiben. Ich meine, was würde es für einen Eindruck machen sein Team allein zu lassen? Man könnte denken du wärst dir zu gut für uns."

"Man könnte auch einfach denken ich habe zu arbeiten." , entgegnete er ihr.

"Hast du nicht. Zumindest nichts was nicht ein paar Stunden warten kann."

"Sara ich kann nicht-"

Sie fiel ihm ins Wort: "Gut. Soll ich dich abholen um sicher zu stellen, dass du auch den Weg findest, oder schaffst du das auch alleine?"

"Sara!"

"Ok, ich denke von allein wirst du nicht auftauchen. Also ich hol dich dann morgen um halb neun ab. Bis dann!"

Ehe er widersprechen konnte war sie am Ende des Ganges verschwunden.Er sah noch einen Moment verwirrt auf die Stelle an der sie abgebogen war, dann ging er in sein Büro wo wenig später Cath auftauchte.

"Cath, du hast nicht zufällig mit Sara über meine Freizeit- und Arbeitszeiten gesprochen?" er sah sie über die Ränder seiner Brille hinweg an.

"Ich… uhm… Also nicht direkt. Du kommst also?"

"Ich schätze ich habe keine andere Wahl, Sara hat mir keine Chance gelassen Nein zu sagen!"

"Mist!" Doch bevor Cath gemerkt hatte was sie sagte sah sie ihn erschrocken an. "Uhm.. Entschuldige das war nicht weil du kommst, aber ich schätze ich hab verloren.."

"Ihr habt nicht getan was ich jetzt denke, oder?"

"Gewettet? Nein, so kann man das nicht nennen. Eher so eine Art.. Abmachung.. mit Einsatz?"

Sie sah ihn an als erwartete sie er würde wütend. Er öffnete gerade den Mund, doch er sagte nichts und schloss ihn wieder. Sie Ergriff die Chance, sagte schnell: "Gut. Dann also bis morgen Abend." und verließ das Büro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Sara einige Zeit später den Pausenraum betrat, flüsterten Warrick und Cath. Als Warrick sah dass Sara hereingekommen war grinste er sie an.

W: "Du hast es also tatsächlich geschafft? Und wir reden hier von dem gleichen Grissom?"

S: "Du willst mir doch nicht sagen du hättest an mir gezweifelt." scherzte sie. "Und Cath! Du weißt dass du verloren hast?" sagte sie triumphierend.

C: "Ja. Sag schon was ich machen muss. Es ist ja unerträglich wenn du so verdammt glücklich bist!"

S: "Tja, jetzt bin ich einmal happy und dann ist es dir auch nicht recht."

C: "Ja, ja. Schon gut. Was soll ich machen?" langsam wurde sie ungeduldig.

S: "Das sag ich dir dann morgen Abend. Genieß den letzen Abend ohne Pflichten"

Sara lachte und Warrick konnte sich auch nicht mehr zurück halten, beim Anblick von Cath's Gesichtsausdruck.

In dem Moment kam Nick rein. Er fragte in die Runde: "Wer hat verloren?"

W: "Woher wusstest du überhaupt um was es geht?" fragte Warrick, der sich wieder gefangen hatte.

N: "Ich hab meine Kontakte" er zwinkerte Sara zu, ohne sich mühe zu geben es vor den anderen zu verbergen. "Was muss sie tun?" fragte er Sara.

S: "Ich denke mir fällt morgen Abend schon was ein. Gute Einfälle brauchen eine gewisse Vorbereitungszeit."

N: "Sieht so aus als hätte sie viel von mir gelernt" sagte Nick stolz und legte ihr seinen Armum dieSchulter.

In dem Moment betrat auch Grissom den Raum. Sein Blick schweifte von Cath, die nicht gerade glücklich wirkte, über Warrick auf dem Stuhl neben ihr zu Sara und Nick wo er hängen blieb.

Sara sah Grissom und fing seinen unangenehm musternd Blick auf. Verlegen schob sie Nick's Arm von ihren Schultern und hielt etwas Abstand zu ihm.

Nick fragte Grissom grinsend: "So, du kommst also morgen auch?"

G: "Ich schätze ja." er sah immer noch Sara an.

Sie stand auf und sagte stolz: "Tja, meine Überredungskunst" , gab Nick einen leichten hieb mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite und verließ den Raum.

Für einen Moment herrschte völlige Ruhe, bis Warrick die Stille brach: "Ist ja fast unheimlich. Grissom du bist jetzt nicht beleidigt oder so?"

Grissom musste lachen. "Beleidigt? Das stecke ich gerade noch weg." , beruhigte er sie.

W: "Gut, dann wäre das auch geklärt."

Warrick drehte sich zu Cath. Die sich schuldbewusst mit ihren Händen beschäftigte.

W: "Er wird dir nichts tun. Also beruhige dich wieder."

Cath antwortete verteidigend: "Ich bin ruhig!"

W: "Wenn du meinst…"

Grissom nahm sich eine Tasse Kaffee und verließ den Raum wie erst kurz zuvor es Sara getan hatte. Auf dem Weg in sein Büro kam er an dem Untersuchungszimmer vorbei, in dem gerade Sara über einigen Beweisen die auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet lagen lehnte. Er blieb kurz stehen und sah ihr zu, bis er Schritte hinter sich hörte und weiter ging.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Sara's Schicht zu Ende war ging sie in den Umkleideraum um sich umzuziehen. Als sie gerade ihre Schuhe wieder anzog kam Nick rein.

N: "Oh, hi."

S: "Hey, er war doch nicht beleidigt?"

N: "Grissom? Ich denke nicht."

N: „Aber keine normaler Mensch wird aus Grissom schlau." , fügte er schelmisch grinsend hinzu.

S: "Danke. Ich hatte mir ernsthaft Sorgen gemacht."

N: "Was denn? Dachtest du er wird dich wegen so was rausschmeißen?" , lachte Nick.

S: "Nein. Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber ich dachte vielleicht kommt er dann doch nicht."

N: "Mach dir mal keinen Kopf, er wird kommen. _Deinem_ Charme kann doch keiner widerstehen."

S: "Danke, aber ich denke da bist du nicht auf dem neusten Stand" sie lächelte ihn an.

N: "Das muss ich jetzt nicht verstehen, oder?"

S: "Nein, also bis morgen." sie umarmte ihn und fuhr nach Hause.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Tag pünktlich um halb Neun klingelte Sara an Grissom's Haustür. Es dauerte nicht lang und er öffnete die Tür.

G: "Hey, komm noch kurz rein. Ich brauch noch kurz."

Er hatte ein offenes Hemd an, zog sie an der Hand in die Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter ihr.

S: "Grissom ich-"

G: "Einen kurzen Moment nur noch." , er lief die Treppen hoch in sein Schlafzimmer.

Er suchte jetzt schon seit 10 Minuten sein schwarzes Hemd, er war sich sicher gewesen er hatte es hierhin gelegt. Plötzlich klopfte Sara an den Türrahmen und lächelte ihn an.

S: "Du suchst nicht zufällig das hier?" sie warf ihm das schwarze Hemd zu.

G: "Doch. Danke."

Er zog sich das andere Hemd aus und das schwarze an, während sie wieder nach unten ging. Sie war kaum die Treppe heruntergekommen, da hörte sie ihn schon am oberen Ende nachkommen.

Sie fuhren gemeinsam zu einer Bar in der Stadt.

Warrick, Cath und Nick standen schon davor und warteten, während Greg auch gerade erst ankam.

S: "Sind wir zu spät?" fragte sie etwas besorgt Nick.

N: "Nein, keine Sorge. Gehen wir rein?"

Drinnen setzen sie sich gemeinsam an einen Tisch. Warrick neben Cath und Grissom, und Nick neben Greg und Sara. Sie bestellte jeder was zu trinken und begannen zu diskutieren, wie sie den Rest des Abends verbringen wollten.

Greg: "Ich bin für ein kleines Spielchen" sagte er begeistert.

N: "Und was schwebt dir da so vor?" fragte Nick.

Greg: "Hm, wie wär's mit Flaschendrehen?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so, des wars für's erste..bitte sagt mir wie ihrs fandet, ich kann kritik vertragen..


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunny:**also, danke für des lob und schön das es dir gefallen hat. vielleicht überdenk ich des mit dem kreativ sein ja nomal ;)

**girly-do:**here we go! bitteschön, da is scho des nächste..

also ich versuch dann mal mein "okey" in ein "gut" zu verwandeln;also die wette war eigentlich nur mittel zum zweck(dass Sara n vorwandt hatte Griss zu fragen) und so ähnlich verhält es sich au mim flaschendrehen..na ja, lest selbst..

* * *

"Das kann ja wohl nicht dein Ernst sein?" fragte Sara irritiert. 

"Also ich denke noch ein paar härtere Drinks und wir könnten sogar Flaschendrehen spielen." sagte Warrick überzeugt.

Nick hatte schon eine leere Flasche aufgetrieben.

N: "Keine ausreden!" er begann die Flasche zu drehen, die nach einigen Runden auf Greg zeigte.

Greg: "Ich nehm' Pflicht."

Nick brauchte nicht lange um sich etwas für Greg zu überlegen: "Gut. dann gehst du jetzt in die Damen Toilette und bleibst da mindestens 5 Minuten drin."

Greg: "Wenn's nur das ist."

Greg stand auf, lief in Richtung Toiletten und wartete kurz, bis gerade niemand anderes hinein oder hinaus ging, dann schlich er sich hinein.

Alle anderen sahen gebannt auf die Tür.

"Denkt ihr er ist ertrunken?" , fragte Grissom besorgt, als Greg nach 3 Minuten immer noch nicht wieder zurück war.

"Ich wundere mich ja nur, dass er nicht auffällt.." fügte er hinzu als ihn die anderen überrascht anschauten.

„Grissom, du hast ja Humor!" sagte Nick in einem fast schon bewundernden Tonfall.

Nach 5 Minuten kam Greg tatsächlich - und ohne Blaues Auge- wieder heraus.

"Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Warrick beeindruckt.

Greg: "Mein Geheimnis Kumpel.. So, dann bin ich wohl dran."

Greg drehte die Flasche, die kurz danach auf Catherine zeigte.

C: ""Jungs, ich finde das etwas lächerlich."

W: "Keine Widerrede, also?"

C: "Ok, ok.. ich nehme Wahrheit."

Greg überlegte kurz bis er dann entschlossen fragte: "Tanzt du privat noch?"

C: "Greg?"

Greg: "Ich meine, für deinen Freund."

(Warrick warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.)

"Nein, tu ich nicht." sagte Cath steif und drehte die Flasche, die diesmal auf Sara zeigte.

S: "Pflicht."

C: "Erlass mir meine Wetteinlösung!"

S: "Verdammt!" sie sah missmutig drein."Ich hab mich seit gestern darauf gefreut!"

C: "Meckere nicht, dreh die Flasche" sagte Cath sichtlich erleichtert.

"Pflicht" sagte Nick, als die Flasche auf ihn zeigte.

S: "Du gehst jetzt an die Bar und quatschst die Kellnerin mit dem plattesten Spruch den du kennst an."

N: "Sara.. bitte!"

S: "Tut mir leid, jetzt hab ich´s schon gesagt- ich hab Zeugen.."

Nick ging zur Bar und wartete bis die Kellnerin zu ihm kam.

Man konnte zwar von ihrem Tisch aus nichts hören, doch am Gesichtsausdruck

der Kellnerin konnte man ablesen, wie sich ihr Gemütszustand von freundlich über peinlich berührt bis hin zu Wut veränderte.

Sie sah Nick verständnislos an, bevor sie ihm ein Glas Wasser über den Kopf schüttete.

Zurück am Tisch fragte Greg gleich: "Was hast du denn gesagt?"

N: "Tja, Greg, mein Geheimnis!" er wischte sich währenddessen mit der Hand übers Gesicht um wenigstens einen Teil des Wassers wieder los zu werden.

N: "Danke Sara" sagte er leicht genervt.

S: "Kein Problem, Nicky."

Als nächstes war Warrick dran, der "Wahrheit" sagte, da er gesehen hatte was ihn bei ‚Pflicht' so alles erwartete.

N: "Wenn du zwischen Cath und Sara wählen müsstest-"

W: "Cath."

Greg lachte Lautstark und auch Nick konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen..

Warrick wurde rot.

W: "Uhm, ich meine ja nur.. nichts gegen dich Sara.. aber ich.."

"Schon gut." Sara hatte beschlossen sein Gestammel so schnell wie möglich zu beenden.

Er drehte die Flasche schnell weiter die dann auf Grissom zeigte, der plötzlich erschrocken auf sah.

"Was denn hast du die Wahrscheinlichkeit wie groß die Chancen sind das die Flasche mal auf dich zeigt falsch berechnet?" feixte Sara

G: "Nein, Nein. Ich dachte nur gerade an.. also ok, ich nehme Pflicht."

Warrick überlegte kurz und beugte sich dann zu Cath um kurz danach siegessicher zu verkünden: "Also, der Hohe Rat hat einstimmig beschlossen..."

G: "Sag schon." er wurde nervös.

W: "Du wirst 24h an Sara gefesselt verbringen."

Grissom sah zuerst sprachlos Warrick an und ließ seinen Blick anschließend Hilfe suchend auf Cath ruhen.

C: "Sieh mich nicht so an, wenn ihr euch so anstellen müsst helfen wir halt nach!"

Er sah hilflos zu Sara, deren Blick denselben Unverstand erahnen ließ, der ihm gerade selbst durch den Kopf ging.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurze Zeit später saß Sara neben Grissom und ihre Hände waren mit Handschellen zusammen gebunden, die Greg ohne Kommentar auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.(Nick's frage woher er die habe ignorierte Greg)

"War das Spiel jetzt nicht lustig genug und wir können das hier wieder beenden?" , fragte Sara nervös, als sie das Flaschendrehen beendet hatten.

N: "Tut mir leid, aber ihr habt noch-" Nick sah auf die Uhr "23 Stunden und ca. 30 Minuten miteinander."

"Nick!" schrie Sara empört.

N: "Ja? Tut mir leid, aber 'jetzt hab ich´s schon gesagt'" wiederholte er ihre Worte von vorhin.

"Nick, wir müssen morgen arbeiten!" sagte Grissom mit deutlich hörbar aufkeimender Hoffnung der Situation doch noch entgehen zu können.

W:"Kein Problem. Dann dürft ihr sie da abnehmen und die verlorene Zeit rechnen wir hinten wieder an." mischte sich Warrick ein.

G: "Du kannst doch nicht-" fing Grissom enttäuscht an, bis Cath ihn unterbrach.

C: "Spielregeln sind nun mal Spielregeln, Griss. Findet euch damit ab und hört endlich auf euch zu beklagen!"

Sara öffnete den Mund doch musste ihn wohl oder übel wieder schließen, da ihr nichts einfiel um etwas an ihrer Situation zu ändern.

Sie sah Grissom an, als hoffe sie er würde gleich sagen dass das alles nur ein schlechter Scherz wäre und er ihr die Handschellen abnehmen würde, doch er machte keine Anstalten etwas derartigen zu sagen oder zu tun. Er blickte nur Hilfe suchend in die Runde.

"Kann ich wenigstens einen Schlüssel kriegen?" , fragte Sara Nick, der fast aus Mitleid den Schlüssel über den Tisch geschoben hätte,wennWarrick ihm den Schlüssel nicht zuvor aus der Hand genommen hätte.

W: "Nick, du wirst doch wohl nicht schwach werden?"

Warrick gab den Schlüssel Catherine, die ihn sich in eine Brusttasche ihrer weißen Bluse gleiten ließ.

C: "Wenn ihr zur Arbeit kommt meldet euch einfach bei eurem ganz persönliche Betreuer." sagte sie triumphierend. "Ach, und Nick! Du wirst ihr nicht helfen!" setze sie streng hinzu.

Greg: "So, dann hätten wir das endlich geklärt. Will noch wer was zu trinken?"

Griss lehnte seinen Kopf stumm Wand hinter seinem Stuhl.

G: "Sara?"

S: "Was?" fuhr sie ihn an.

G: "Hör mal, ich kann auch nichts dafür!"

S: "Du hättest ‚Wahrheit' nehmen können!"

G: "Tut mir leid, ich wollte nur nicht.. tut mir leid."

S: "Das ändert jetzt auch nichts." sie nahm einen großen Schluck ihres Cocktails und lehnte sich dann ebenfalls an die Wand hinter ihnen.

G: "Wir werden uns wohl wirklich damit abfinden müssen, die machen nicht den Eindruck als würden sie es sich anders überlegen."

S: "Scheint nicht so."

Eine Weile schwiegen beide und hörten dem Gespräch der anderen zu.

"Nein, wenn ich es doch sage!" tönte Greg, der schon einen etwas angetrunkenen Eindruck machte. "Ich stand da wirklich und hab sie gefragt wie viel Möpse sie hat."

"Und sie hat dir keine gescheuert?" fragte Nick dessen Gesichtsausdruck leicht zwischen Bewunderung und Interesse schwankte.

Greg: "Mir doch nicht, ich bin doch viel zu süß, nich' war Sara?"

S: "Oh ja, einfach umwerfend. Nimm mich hier und jetzt." sagte sie sarkastisch.

Greg: "Aber Schätzchen, zu dritt? ich meine 'er' -" Greg nickte in Grissoms Richtung "- würde auch dabei sein."

Nick, Cath und Warrick brachen in Gelächter aus, während Sara ihn grinsend fragte: "Du bist wohl nicht sehr offen für neues?"

Greg: "Doch.. nur ich dachte dabei nicht an meinen Boss." selbst Grissom musste jetzt lachen.

G: "Aber Greg, wir hatten doch schon immer eine 'besondere' Beziehung zu einander!"

Bis auf Greg lachten alle, denn Gregs Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zum umfallen. Er sah Grissom ungläubig an: "Ich glaube das Gespräch geht eindeutig in die falsche Richtung!"

G: "Jetzt hast du mich aber wirklich enttäuscht, ich dachte wir könnten.."

Greg: "Sorry Boss, aber so offen bin ich nun doch nicht. Ihr entschuldigt mich kurz.."Greg ging in Richtung Toiletten als Warrick ihm hinterher schrie: "Aber nimm die richtige Tür!"

Als Greg die Tür hinter sich schloss brachen alle erneut in Gelächter aus.

Einige Zeit später vertieften sich Nick und Warrick in eine Diskussion über die besten Bars der Stadt und als Greg wider auftauchte begann er Cath über ihre frühere Arbeit auszuquetschen: "Hey, jetzt mal im ernst von Kollege zu Greg, wieviel hast du an einem Abend verdient?" fragte er sie interessiert.

C: "Fang jetzt ja nicht wieder an von dir in der 3. Person zu reden!"

Greg: "Wieso gibst du Greg keine antwort?"

C: "Oh je, also hör mal..."

Grissom wollte einen Schluck seines Cocktails nehmen hatte jedoch die Handschellen vergessen, er zerrte Sara's Arm ziemlich hart nach vorne.

S: "Grissom!"

G: "Oh verdammt. Tut mir leid."

Er nahm den Arm schnell zurück und hielt ihre Hand nach oben gegen das Licht um zu sehen ob er ihr ernsthaft wehgetan hatte.

G: "Alles ok?" fragte er schuldbewusst.

Sie zog ihre Hand wieder an sich heran und rieb sich das Handgelenk mit der nicht in Handschellen gefangenen, freien rechten Hand.

S: "Ja, geht schon."

G: "Ich muss mich wohl noch daran gewöhnen. Tut mir echt leid."

S: "Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen! Es ist ok, Cath gibt mir kurz den Schlüssel ich muss zur Toilette."

Cath warf ihr nach kurzem Überlegen den Schlüssel rüber.

Sara schloss auf und rieb sich das Handgelenk, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung Theke und somit auch in Richtung der Toiletten machte.

* * *

Und? wie war's?

nervös bin..- saaaagt schon!


	3. Chapter 3

**sunny:**freu, es gefällt euch..also hab ganz brav ganz schnell weiter geschrieben(natürlich nur zwischen m lesen von deiner story) und nebenher kekse gefuttert..

**carrie:**tja, des is ja des gute daran dass ich griss und m rest mein willen aufzwäng- sie sind schön locker und tun alles was ich von ihnen will ;) man glaubt nich wie einfach es sein kann aus grissom nen unkomplizierten kerl zu machen..(aber wir mögen es ja dass er kompliziert is, nich?)

* * *

"Was soll das hier?" flüsterte Grissom Cath zu, während die anderen in ihr Gespräch vertieft waren und somit nichts mitbekamen. 

C: "Was?"

G: "Die Nummer mit den Handschellen hier!" er hielt seinen linken Arm hoch, an dem einen Schelle noch um sein Handgelenk gebunden war und die anderen lose daran baumelte.

C: "Ach so. Wenn ihr beide euch so verdammt dumm anstellen müsst helfen wir eben nach! Und mach dir keine Hoffnungen, uns fällt bestimmt auch was neues ein, sollte das hier nicht funktionieren."

Ihre Augen huschten Richtung der Toiletten, von wo aus Sara gerade wieder zu ihnen kam. Cath wandte sich wieder den anderen zu, während Sara sich wieder zu Grissom setze. Und sich wieder die Schelle um ihr Handgelenk schloss.

S: "Dann muss ich wohl die Dinger wieder anziehen?"

G: "Sieht fast so aus." Grissom grinste sie an.

S: "Was ist?"

G: "Nichts."

S: "Findest du das etwa lustig?"

G: "Unsere befangene Situation? Nein. Die Idee an sich? Ja, einfach genial."

Sie sah ihn wütend an.

G: "Ach komm schon, wenn jetzt Nick und Greg aneinander gefesselt wären, würdest du die Idee an sich doch auch lustig finden."

S: "Nick und Greg?" ein anflug von interesse huscht über ihr Gesicht.

G: "War nur ein Beispiel- unsere netten Kollegen hier in beliebiger Kombination eben."

S: "Hm, also ich fände ja Greg und Catherine zum Todlachen. Er könnte sie 24 Stunden am Stück anflehen für ihn zu tanzen."

Sie lachten beide kurz bei dem Gedanken an einen auf Knien bettelnden Greg.

G: "Sie würde nicht nachgeben." sagte er ziemlich sicher.

S: "Oh, ich denke wenn man 22 Stunden lang an Greg gefesselt ist tut man alles um sich die restlichen 2 Stunden zu sparen."

Greg: "Ey, so schlimm bin ich nu' auch wieder nich'!" mischte sich Greg ein.

S: "Nein. Sicher nicht, aber denkst du nicht du solltest langsam nach hause gehen, etwas schlafen?" fragte Sara.

Greg: "Ich muss nich' nach Hause.. bin hellwach!"

C: "In einer Stunde ist Abfahrt. Dann geht's ab ins Bettchen!" 'befahl' ihm Cath, die die Augenbrauen nah oben zog und Griss und Sara genervt ansah.

Greg: "Ja, Chefin! Aber mit dir als Chefin würde ich mir das mit unsrem Dreier no' mal überlegen!"

C: "Das war dein Stichwort Greg, sag ‚gut Nacht liebe Kollegen' du wirst jetzt nämlich nach Hause gefahren. Ich nehm ihn mit, sonst fährt der uns noch ins nächste Casino." sagte Cath und ging zur Garderobe um ihre Jacken zu holen.

Greg lehnte sich zu Sara nach vorne: "Also wenn ich Cath überredet habe, ruf ich dich an."

Sara musste sich das lachen verkneifen und sagte möglichst ernst: "Ja mach das. Ich komm dann gleich mit meinem Schatten hier bei dir vorbei."

G: "Greg, Sara gehört heute Nacht mir. Leg dich schlafen, aber wenn du willst kannst du gerne versuchen Cath zu überreden." Unterbrach Grissom sie.

Greg nickte und ging zu Cath die ihm seine Jacke entgegen hielt.

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich von allen und gingen anschließend nach draußen zu Cath's Auto.

S: "Du bist gemein. Er wird sie die ganze Heimfahrt damit nerven."

G: "Ich weiß." Sie sahen einander an und mussten beide grinsen.

G: "Also Warrick, was müssen wir tun um den Schlüssel zu kriegen?" , fragte Grissom ihn einige Zeit später, als es in der Bar schon um einiges ruhiger war und sie sich langsam leerte.

N: "Wisst ihr, das war mein Ernst." warf Nick ein. "Es ist ne Aufgabe um die ihr bestimmt nicht herumkommt, aber vielleicht reden wir noch mal drüber, falls Grissom heute Nacht zu sehr schnarcht."

Warrick und Nick brachen in lachen aus, während Sara und Grissom gerade erst zu begreifen schienen, das sie aus der Nummer nicht so einfach wieder raus kamen.

S: "Nick! Bitte. Ich mach was du willst. Es war doch auch genug jetzt, findest du nicht?" flehte Sara.

N: "Warrick, ich denke wir sollten auch langsam gehen, sonst Fall ich morgen todmüde um- das würde euch nur unnötig arbeit machen."

W: "Stimmt. Wir lassen euch dann mal allein, wenn es euch tröstet, ich lad euch auf die Drinks ein. Also man sieht sich morgen."

Die beiden waren schon aufgestanden und zum Ausgang unterwegs als ihnen Grissom und Sara hinterher schrieen.

S: Nick, gib mir den Schlüssel!"

G: "Ich hals euch Überstunden auf, da werdet ihr wissen was Müdigkeit bedeutet!"

Aber ohne sich umzudrehen gingen auch die beiden raus.

Sara und Grissom sahen auf die Stelle an der sie verschwunden waren.

S: "Die kommen doch zurück, oder?"

G: "Will ich für sie hoffen, sonst können die bald sehen wie spannend es sein kann den ganzen Tag Berichte zu schreiben."

Die beiden kamen nicht wieder.

G: "Und jetzt?" er sah sie niedergeschlagen an.

S: "Keine Ahnung."

G: "Kann man die Dinger nicht irgendwie aufmachen?"

S: "Zwecklos. Die hat Greg bestimmt Brass geklaut, ich denke nicht das die Polizei sich mit Handschellen zufrieden gibt, die man einfach so mal eben aufmachen kann wie es einem gerade passt."

G: "Der Kerl ist doch nicht so blöd." in seinem Tonfall konnte sie ein gewisses Maß an Bewunderung hören.

S: "Willst du ihn jetzt auch noch loben? 'Toll Greg das du dir Polizei Handschellen nehmen musstest, ich wollte schon immer mal eine Nacht an Sara gefesselt verbringen.'"

G: "Nein, bestimmt nicht...also ich will ihn nicht dafür loben."

S. "Glück gehabt, sonst hätte ich dir noch ernsthaft weh tun müssen. Und was machen wir jetzt die ganze Nacht lang?"

G: "Du hast die Wahl zwischen einer Nacht durch Bars ziehen, oder wir gehen zu mir nach Hause und schauen entweder Fernsehen oder versuchen rauszukriegen wie man mit den Dingern schlafen kann."

S: "Das lass ich lieber dich entscheiden."

G: "Wenn du nichts dagegen hast würde ich gern nach Hause gehen, hier ist es so verdammt unbequem."

S: "Einverstanden."

Sie nahmen Sara's Wagen in dem sie auch her gefahren waren und stiegen ein, was sich schwieriger als Erwartet erwies.

Sara stieg zuerst durch die Fahrerseite ein und rutschte auf den Beifahrersitz, bevor Grissom sich auf die Fahrerseite setze.

G: „Du hast keine Automatik?"

S: "Nein. Es macht mehr Spaß wenn man schalten muss."

G: "Ok, also dann mal los. Leg deine Hand bitte auf meine, sonst reiß ich dir deinen Arm noch raus."

S: "Ja, Sir!"

Grissom fuhr zu sich nach Hause und sie stiegen in umgekehrter Reihenfolge wie beim einsteigen wieder aus.

Zuerst Grissom, dann Sara die sich unfreiwillig sportlich betätigen musste um über die Sitze zu klettern.

In der Wohnung angekommen ließen sie sich zuerst in sein Sofa fallen.

S: "Ich kann nicht mehr. Wie sollen wir die Nacht nur überstehen?"

G: "Willst du einen Film sehen?"

S: "Nimm's mir nicht Übel, aber ich hab jetzt echt keine Lust auf Insekten Dokus."

G: "Keine Angst, ich hab auch normale Filme."

Sie schaute ihn verwundert an: "Du?"

G: "Ja, überrascht? Komm mit, ich muss in die Küche."

Sie gingen gemeinsam in die Küche, wo er zwei Gläser Wasser und eine Flasche holte.

Im Wohnzimmer holte er eine Decke, die auf seinem Sessel lag und schmiss sie aufs Sofa.

Sie setzen sich nebeneinander und decktenihre Füße mit der Decke zu.

Er schaltete den Fernseher ein und nahm einen schluck Wasser.

S: "Tut mir übrigens leid, weil ich dich wegen der Wette gefragt hab. Also ich meine, ich hätte dich auch gefragt ob du mitkommst wenn wir diese Wette nicht abgeschlossen hätten."

G: „Danke. Aber jetzt hör du bitte auf dich zu entschuldigen, ja?"

Sie legten den Film in den DVD Player und setzen sich wieder zurück auf die Couch. Beide bekamen das Ende des Filmes nicht mehr mit, da sie beide eingeschlafen waren, schließlich hatten sie zuvor jeweils eine Doppelschicht hinter sich gebracht.

* * *

soooo..also?in runde blick 

na sagt schon, wie war's?

raus damit, oder..oder...ah, oder ich kann nicht versprechen wie lang ich für des nächste chappi brauchen werd hehe


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunny:** nich fies sein, ja? da krieg ich angst, ich müsse ewig auf s nächste chappi von dir warten -ed will- des wär ja psycho-folter! ..und was er für filme hat hab ich mit absicht weg gelassen weil mir nix einfiel, wie wärs mit "manhunter" lol..

**loose:** freut mich das es dir gefällt, dann hoff ich mal du bist mit meiner abweichung deine handschellen idee zufrieden..aber bei der nacht muss ich dich enttäuschen, die verpennen die beiden ja total..na ja, und die hemdszene also -räusper- ich hätte sie da ja au stehen lassen, aber dann wären die beiden vermutlich gar nemme zur bar gekommen und wir hätten die handschellen verpasst..

**carrie: **klar gehts weiter..ich hab mir doch soviel arbeit mit dem schreiben gemacht, da werd ich des doch nich für mich behalten -eure meinung haben will-

thx für eure genialen reviews, ich lieb' die einfach nur!schön weiter reviewen, ja?-dackelblick aufsetz-

* * *

Am nächsten morgen wurden sie unsanft durch Sturmgeklingel geweckt.

Grissom öffnete erschrocken seine Augen, es dauerte kurz bis er realisierte wie er dalag. Er lag hinter Sara und hatte seine rechte Hand, die auch noch von ihrer daran hängenden Hand nach unten gezogen wurde, um ihre Hüfte gelegt.

Er zog sie soweit wie möglich zu sich zurück, da fing sie auch schon an die Augen zu öffnen.

„Wie spät ist es?" fragte sie mit noch im Halbschlaf.

„Kurz nach Acht. Wir müssen zur Tür. Es hat geklingelt."

Es war Cath, die ihnen frischen Kaffee brachte.

Cath musterte sie von oben bis unten:

C: "Ich dachen ihr hattet bestimmt ne harte Nacht. Also eigentlich wollte ich euch ne kleine Aufmunterung bringen, aber wie's aussieht habt ihr super geschlafen!"

S: "Die Nacht war.. nicht so schlimm wie befürchtet. Griss hat noch nicht mal geschnarcht." Sie grinste ihn an.

S: „Cath, krieg ich den Schlüssel bitte. Ich muss duschen gehen."

C: "Ich denke nicht das es Gil was ausmachen würde mit zu duschen." lachte Cath.

G: "Hab ich den mein letztes fünkchen Autorität verloren?" fragte Grissom verzweifelt.

S: "Na wenigstens hattest du so was mal." warf Sara grinsend ein.

G: "Danke auch." die Ironie war nicht zu überhören.

S: „Schlüssel?" fragte Sara noch mal.

Cath reichte ihn Grissom, der die Handschellen sofort öffnete.

Sara ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in sein Bad, das direkt neben seinem Schlafzimmer lag.

Cath und er hörten kurz später das Wasser der Dusche und setzen sich nun ihrerseits auf das Sofa.

„Und wie war die erste Nacht?" fragte Cath gespannt.

„Frag Sara. Keine Ahnung, aber ich kann mir bequemeres Vorstellen. Wenn ihr schon so tolle Pläne habt, konntet ihr uns nicht in eine Matratzen Lagerhalle einsperren?"

C: „Ich höre gar keinen Widerstand. Eigentlich dachte ich du würdest dich wehren."

G: „Na ja, weißt du es gibt bestimmt schlimmeres als mit Sara zusammen zu sein, ich bin ja schon dankbar das es nicht Greg war.."

C: „Apropos. Hast du ihm gesagt er soll mich fragen ob ich mit ihm..."

G: „Rache ist süß."

C: „Denkst du nicht auch dass du nicht in der Position bist dich lustig über mich zu machen?"

G: „Also im Moment hab ich keine Handschellen mehr an."

C: „Was sich auch schnell wieder ändern dürfte."

Währenddessen war Sara ein Stock über ihnen fertig mit duschen, als ihr auffiel, dass sie gar keine frischen Klamotten dabei hatte.

Sie schlich sich in sein Schlafzimmer wo noch das Hemd vom Vorabend lag, indem er ihr die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Sie zog es an und knöpfte es bis auf die obersten zwei Knöpfe zu und zog ihre alte Hose wieder an.

Als sie die Treppen wieder runter kam, starrte sie Grissom an.

S: „Entschuldige bitte, aber ich hatte keine frischen Sachen, ich hätte mir ja auch noch eine Hose geklaut, aber deine sind mir eindeutig zu groß."

G: „Schon in Ordnung. Dann werd ich mal duschen gehen."

Er war gerade erst die Treppen nach oben gegangen, da fing Sara schon an Cath zur Schnecke zu machen.

S: "Was zum Teufel ist da in euch gefahren? Kettet sie an Grissom, dann kann er ihr nicht mehr davon laufen?"

C: „Wir dachten eigentlich eher es würde euch vielleicht mal ein bisschen weiter bringen, das ihr dann vielleicht endlich mal redet, ohne das einer von euch weglaufen kann- das ist nur ein netter Nebeneffekt."

S: „Na Danke auch. Ich hab noch nicht mal was zum anziehen. „

C: „Das Hemd steht dir auch ganz gut. Ihm hat es zumindest gefallen."

S: „Wie kommst du bitte schon wieder darauf?"

G: „Also wie ihr euch anstellt. Wurde ja auch Zeit das jemand da was unternimmt. Dir fällt noch nicht mal an wie er dich anstarrt." seufzte Cath.

S: „Er starrt mich nicht an. Und jetzt sag mir wie ich diese dummen Dinger loswerden kann."

C: „Entweder du wartest noch 16 stunden rum, oder ihr redet von allein endlich mal miteinander."

S: „16 Stunden? Na ja, solang ist das ja auch nicht mehr." , sagte Sara trotzig und schmiss sich auf die Couch.

Sie und Cath redeten nicht mehr bis Grissom einige Minuten später die Treppe runter schlenderte. Er hatte frische Kleidung an, doch was einem sofort ins Auge stach war sein glückliches Grinsen im Gesicht, was natürlich Sara sofort dazu veranlasste ihn zur Rede zu stellen.

S: „Was ist denn so lustig?" sie klang ohne es zu wollen wie ein kleines Kind, das nich mit den anderen spielen durfte.

G: „Ich musste nur gerade daran denken, dass ich gleich unsre drei Spaßvögel wieder sehen werde und dass ich noch genug Papierkram für sie übrig hab, da ich ja gestern nicht dazu kam.

S: „Vergiss Cath nicht." ergänzte Sara seine Aussage.

C: „Hey, ich will nur euer bestes. Nein, wirklich.. Es macht zwar schon spaß euch so zu sehen- Apropos, ihr solltet die hier wieder anziehen."

Sie hob die Handschellen hoch und gab sie Griss, dessen Laune gleich wieder zu sinken begann.

G: „Ja, keine Angst Cath werd ich nicht vergessen!" sagte er zu Sara.

Er nahm ihre Hand und schloss behutsam die Handschellen um ihr und sein Handgelenk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Als die Drei wenig später gemeinsam auf dem Parkplatz des CSI Gebäudes aus dem Wagen stiegen(bzw. im Falle von Sara kletterten)kamen ihnen bereits Nick, Warrick und Greg breit grinsend entgegen.

„Wie war die Nacht?" fragte Nick Sara, die gerade erst aus dem Auto kam.

„Toll. Ich freu mich schon auf heut Abend." Fuhr sie ihn sarkastisch an.

„Könnte mir jetzt Bitte jemand den Schlüssel geben? Bei der Arbeit dürfen wir die Dinger dochabnehmen."

„Wenn ich eine Nacht an meinem Chef gebunden wäre, wäre ich auch nicht besser drauf. Ach übrigens, schönes Hemd." scherzte Greg, der gerade noch Sara's Hand ausweichen konnte, die gefährlich Nahe an seiner Backe vorbei schlug.

Grissom nahm Cath, die gerade den Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche gekramt hatte, diesen etwas grob aus der Hand und öffnete das Schloss.

„Danke. Für diese Heldentat versuch ich mich heut Abend Mal im kochen." , versprach Sara.

Grissom lächelte sie danksagend an und wandte sich dann gerade zum gehen, als Greg sich einmischte.

„Mir hast du noch nie was gekocht. Muss ich dich zuerst an mich fesseln um auch mal die Ehre zu haben?" fragte er trotzig.

„Wenn du uns den Schlüssel besorgst darfst du auch kommen." Grissom beendete hiermit das Gespräch und sie gingen alle zusammen ins Gebäude.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alle gingen wie immer konzentriert ihrer Arbeit nach, doch in den kurzen und seltenen Pausen war das Thema unverkennbar Sara's und Grissom's Nacht.

W: „Ich wette, da lief was."

C: „Willst du etwa wetten? Du weißt du hast keine Chance gegen mich."

W: „Ich sage sobald die 24 Stunden vorbei sind, haben sie sich mindestens geküsst."

C: „Ich halt dagegen, wer gewinnt darf sich für den Verlierer was überlegen."

Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin.

W: „Abgemacht." Er schüttelte sie geschäftsmäßig und wandte sich Nick und Greg zu, die ebenfalls am Tisch saßen.

W: „Steigt noch jemand ein?"

G: „Wenn ich gewinn, tanzt du dann für mich Cath?"

N: „Sie hat gesagt ‚alles'." warf Nick ein.

G: „Ich bin dabei und sag es bleibt nicht bei dem Kuss. Nick, du hast die Chance Cath tanzen zu sehen, steigst du ein?"

N: „Ich will zuerst sagen, dass ich bis aufs tiefste verabscheue, was ihr hier tut." Er machte eine Pause.

N: "Aber ich sag er verpasst ihr wieder 'ne Abfuhr."

G: „Keine Panik, wenn er das tut hau ich ihm höchstpersönlich eine runter und schnapp mir Sara."

C: „Beruhige dich wieder. Ok, also dann gilt's jetzt. Nur noch eine kurze Frage; sind kleine Manipulationen erlaubt?"

N: „In welcher Größenordnung?"

W: „Nein. Wir lassen ihnen bis morgen Zeit, wenn's dann noch nicht neues gibt, darf man auch ein wenig manipulativ sein, ok?"

Alle nickten und begannen zu diskutieren, wie lang die beiden denn noch die Handschellen tragen mussten, als Sara den Pausenraum betrat und alle plötzlich verstummten.

S: „Oh schon gut. Ich bin ja sofort wieder weg." sagte sie genervt, schenkte Kaffee in zwei verschieden Tassen und ging wieder.

C: „Ich bin auf dem besten weg zu gewinnen." , sagte Cath während sie ihr nachsah, wie Sara in Grissoms Büro verschwand.

* * *

So..eure meinung is gefragt..

jaaa genau, ihr müsst den süßen kleinen lila knopf, derdirekt hier drunter is drücken..braaav..

genau so, und jetzt schreibt ihr eure meinung darein..jaaaa, ihr macht das brav! -ganz doll lob-

-mich scho freuen tu-


	5. Chapter 5

**sunny: **dann mach mer dich mal wieder froh-g- aber bitte nich foltern, ich mach au ganz schnell weiter..-hüstel- ich hab echt schon bis kapitel 6 vorgearbeitet-zugeben muss- woher weisch du des?bin mir aber no ed sicher ob's mit 6 aufhört..

**loose:** na ja, wetten sin halt immer interresant..ich hoff deiner Tastatur geht's wieder gut?-g-

**carrie: **also -hüstel- ich will ja nix vorneweg sagen, aber cath musste sich eben so entscheiden..mir is au erst im nachhinein aufgefallen dass meine cath ziemlich stimmungsschwankungen hat, aber..musst eben so sein-g-

und dass die rechtschreibfehler ed nerven freut mich..

* * *

Sara hatte keine Hand frei um anzuklopfen und trat so einfach in sein Büro ein.

Er saß über einigen offenen Berichtsmappen gebeugt. Einige Fotos von Leichen, Blutspuren auf Böden oder anderen Fotos, die sie am Tatort immer machten lagen quer über den ganzen Schreibtisch verteilt.

Er schien nicht bemerkt zu haben dass sie da war. Sie setze sich auf die Couch gegenüber seines Schreibtisches und wartete.

Sie saß einfach da und beobachtet ihn als wäre es das spannendste das sie je getan hatte.

Als sie sich nach vorne beugte um die Tasse abzustellen knirschte das Ledersofa leicht und er schaute über die Ränder seiner Brille hinweg direkt in ihre Augen.

G: „Wie lang sitzt du schon hier?"

S: „Dir auch einen schönen guten tag."

G: „Sara, wir waren die ganze zeit zusammen, du musst mir keinen guten morgen mehr wünschen. Wie lang?"

S: „Keine angst, ich bin grad erst gekommen. Wie kommst du voran? Ich hab dir Kaffee mitgebracht." Sie schob die Tasse über seinen Tisch zu ihm.

G: „Danke. Willst du das bisschen Freizeit was du noch hast wirklich hier verbringen?"

S: „Im Pausenraum bin ich unerwünscht. Stör ich?"

G: „Nein. Gar nicht. Ich hab aber keine zeit-"

S: „Kein Problem. Ich leg mich einfach kurz hin. In 10 Minuten bin ich wieder weg." Sie stellte ihre Tasse auf den Boden, legte sich aufs Sofa und nahm ihren arm als Kissen. Sie beobachtet ihn aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, wie er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwandte.

Als er das nächste Mal aufschaute, schien sie eingeschlafen zu sein. Er beobachtet sie zuerst eine Weile, stand dann auf und lief unschlüssig im Raum auf und ab bis er schließlich eine dünne Decke aus einer der Ecken holte und sie zudeckte.

Als er die Decke etwas mehr zu ihrem Hals hochzog, rückte sie in seine Richtung und murmelte etwas. Er konnte es nicht verstehen, es war zu leise gewesen.

Sie lag da, unter der Decke und er kniete neben ihr und beobachtete jeden einzelnen Atemzug. Er strich ihr behutsam eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und ließ seine Hand länger als dafür notwendig auf ihrer Wange.

C: „Ist so was wenn sie bei vollem Bewusstsein ist wirklich zu schwer?" , flüsterte Cath leise. Sie stand im Türrahmen und schien die ganze Szenerie gesehen zu haben.

G: „Cath!" er schob sie aus seinem Büro und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, sodass Sara nicht aufwachte.

G: „Es geht dich nichts an was ich tue."

C: „Ihr macht euch gegenseitig unglücklich und ich soll einfach so zusehen!"

G: „Ja."

C: „Tut mir leid, Gil. Aber das werde ich nicht. Denkst du sie wird dir ewig Zeit lassen?"

G: „Wofür zeit lassen?" er wusste ganz genau was sie meinte, aber über seine Gefühle zu sprechen war schon schlimm genug, es musste ja nicht auch noch im Flur vor seinem Büro sein.

C: „Manchmal möchte ich dich einfach nur… verdammt wie kann ein Mensch nur so… Ach viel Glück noch. Mach doch was du willst, aber komm nachher nicht zu mir!" wütend lief sie den Gang runter und ließ ihn stehen.

Er wartete noch kurz, bis er langsam die Tür öffnete und wieder sein Büro betrat.

Sara schien noch immer zu schlafen. Er setze sich wieder auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl, wandte jedoch den Blick nicht von ihr.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cath stürmte ins nächste Zimmer während sie sich immer noch über Grissom aufregte.

C: „So ein verdammter- oh, Nick. Was machst du den hier?"

N: „Also entweder hast du mit Greg oder mit Grissom gesprochen. Und na ja, also DAS ist das Zimmer in dem ich an meinem Fall arbeite. Du warst nebenan."

C: „Entschuldige bitte. ich hab mit Grissom geredet."

N: „Über was?"

C: „Was denkst du denn?"

N: „Ungeziefer?" er konnte dabei nicht ernst bleiben, aber versuchte wenigstens sein lachen etwas einzudämmen.

C: „Nicht ganz. Ist nicht so wichtig. Wie weit bist du?"

Sie gingen gemeinsam einige Beweisstücke durch, bis Catherine schließlich wieder an ihren eigenen Fall zurück musste.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saraöffnete langsam ihre Augen und sah sich für einen Moment um, bevor sie bemerkte wo sie war.

Sie lag in seinem Büro, auf seiner Couch. Wo kam die Decke her?

Sie stand schnell auf um aus dem Büro zu laufen, bevor er wieder kam, sie hatte keine Ahnung wo er war oder wie lang er noch wegblieb.

Die Decke schmiss sie hinter sich wieder auf die nun leere Couch, mit der anderen Hand öffnete sie die Tür und lief aus der Umdrehung heraus los.

Sie knallte hart gegen etwas.

Der Schmerz betäubte jegliche Gedanken sie ließ sich ohne die Augen zu öffnen wieder auf das Sofa gleiten.

S: „Musste das sein? Verdammt!"

G: „Tut mir leid. Aber ich konnte nicht mal mehr ausweichen."

Grissom setze sich neben sie und drehte sanft mit seiner Hand ihren Kopf zu sich.

Genau über dem linken Auge zeichnete sich schon eine kleine Beule ab.

G: „Ich hol dir einen Beutel Eis."

S: „Nicht nötig, ich- Grissom?" sie hörte bereits seine Schritte die sich immer leiser werdend entfernten.

Sara tastete vorsichtig über die schmerzende Stelle. Jeder Gedanke an eine schnelle Flucht war verflogen. Sie wollte nur noch dass der Schmerz endlich aufhörte.

Sie hörte Schritte die wieder auf sie zukamen.

S: „Bist du aus Blei?" er presste ihr den Eisbeutel übers Auge.

G: „Nein, aber du bist mir voll in mein Beweisstück gerannt." Er zeigte ihr eine fein säuberlich eingetütet und beschriftete Pistole.

G: „Die wollte ich eigentlich gerade mal genauer anschauen."

S: „Wenn dir nur mein Schädel nicht entgegengekommen wäre."

G: „Na hör mal. Ich bin ja schon froh, dass du noch stehst."

S: „Zu welchem Fall gehört die?"

G: „Nick arbeitet gerade daran. Eigentlich wollte ich dich ihm ja noch als Unterstützung schicken, aber du warst vorübergehend... sagen wir unabkömmlich."

S: „Wieso hast du mich denn nicht geweckt? Überhaupt, wie lang hab ich geschlafen?"

G: „Nach letzter Nacht hast du dir ein wenig schlaf in Freiheit verdienst und keine Panik, höchstens eine Stunde."

S: „Gut. Ich muss dann auch mal zu Nick. Man sieht sich ja spätestens nachher."

Sie ging, den Eisbeutel vor ihr Gesicht haltend den Flur entlang und bog zu Nick ein.

N: „Wo warst du denn solange?"

S: „Tut mir leid. Was kann ich machen?"

N: „Mir sagen was du mit deinem Auge gemacht hast."

S: „Ich bin wo gegen gelaufen. Also?"

N: „Ich hör ja schon auf zu fragen. Du kannst hier weitermachen. Ich geh nach nebenan und vergleiche die Tonaufzeichnung mit unserer Vergleichsspur aus dem AB des Opfers."

Er nahm sich seine Unterlagen mit und ging nach neben an, wo sie durch die Glasscheiben sehen konnte wie er sich Kopfhörer aufsetze und am Computer begann Tonfrequenzen herauszufiltern.

Sie begann mit den auf dem Tisch ausgebreiteten Beweisen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom war auf dem Weg in den Aufenthaltsraum, als er an dem Zimmer in dem Sara die Beweise bearbeitete vorbei kam.

Er blieb abermals stehen und beobachtete sie. Sie schaute sich gerade etwas unter dem Mikroskop an und hatte den Rücken zu ihm gedreht, so lief er nicht Gefahr sie könne sich umdrehen.

Grissom ging langsam auf sie zu. Er gab sich keine Mühe lmehr leise zu sein.

Wie erwartet hörte sie ihn und drehte sich um.

S: „Schleich dich nicht so an, willst du mich zuerst niederschlagen und dann auch noch für meinen Herzinfarkt verantwortlich sein?"

G: „Also wenn du die Augen beim gehen offen hättest, mussten wir über ersteres gar nicht diskutieren."

S: „Ich bin hier das Opfer, also bitte wirf mir nicht auch noch vor ich sei dafür selbst verantwortlich."

G: „Tu ich nicht. Wie kommst du voran?"

Grissom schob sie auf ihrem Stuhl leicht zur Seite um seinerseits durch das Mikroskop sehen zu können.

Sara sah ihn an während er das Okular etwas schärfer stellte um seine Brille nicht ausziehen zu müssen.

S: „Ganz gut soweit. Was hältst du von dem hier?" sie zeigte auf ein blutverschmiertes weißes Arbeiterhemd, dass außer dem Blut noch ein paar kleine Flecken hatte, die sie nicht definieren konnte. Sara stand auf um es auszubreiten. Sie stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen direkt davor und betrachtete es genau.

Grissom, der ihr bereits gefolgt war stellte sich schräg versetzt hinter sie, zog sich Handschuhe an und hob es hoch wobei er Sara's Arm streifte.

S: „Ich… Uhm… ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher was das hier sein könnte."

G: „Ich lass es Greg untersuchen." Er wollte schon loslaufen, da hielt sie ihn am Handgelenk fest.

* * *

so, jetzt hab ich an ner fiesen stelle aufgehört(sunny, tu mir nich weh!) 

ich bin am wochende ed da, also wird des nächste chappi frühestens am sonntag abend da sein, aber ihr könntet mir nen gefallen tun und wenn ihr eh grad ne review schreibt(bidde, bidde!) könntet ihr mir sagen ob ihr lieber bald zum schluss kommen wollt, oder ob ich no n bissle weiterschrieben soll..interaktive ff's is des nich toll?


	6. Chapter 6

**sunny:** -pflaster reich- tut mir leid, aber mir is natürlich lieber dass du deine wut anstatt auf mich auf dein pc pojeziert(ka wie man des scho wieder schreibt)hast..1)ich muss mir angewöhnen mir endlich ma zu merken was ich so alles schreib-des hatte ich scho wieder vergessen..und 2) wird hiermit ja geklärt..ich hab die längere fassung genommen, die n bissle(nur n ganz kleins bissle mehr zu grissom passt, zumindest am anfang)

**loose & carrie:** dankschö, hier gehts weiter..tut mir leid für die zugegebener maßen echt verdammt gemeine stelle(aber dass sich darüber jemand aufregt heißt ja au dass es jemanden interessiert-g-)

ok, also weiter..

* * *

S: "Das kannst du doch auch später noch mitnehmen."

Sie nahm es ihm aus der Hand und legte es wieder auf die freie Stelle am Tisch, wo es vorhin gelegen hatte.

Als Sara seinen Blick auffing, der erahnen lies wie verdutzt er darüber war was sie gerade getan hatte rechtfertigte sie sich schnell.

S: „Ich mein ja nur, Greg macht gerade Pause. Er hatte schon länger keine mehr und ich brauche dich noch hier."

G: „Wenn du es sagst. Kann ich dann meine Hand wieder haben? Ich werd sie ja früh genug wieder- "

S: „Oh, tut mir leid." Schlagartig ließ sie seine Hand los und drehte sich wieder dem Tisch zu.

Er zögerte kurz, doch dann atmete er tief ein und ging langsam auf sie zu.

Er stellte sich hinter sie und stütze sich links und rechts von ihr am Tisch ab, sodass seine Unterarme ihre Hüfte berührten. Ihr Atem wurde flacher, angespannt starrte sie an die gegenüberliegende Wand, unfähig etwas zu sagen.

Sara drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und schaute ihm wie es ihr vorkam eine Ewigkeit in die Augen, aus denen sie hoffte ein Anzeichen, einen Hinweis darauf zu erhalten was gerade vor sich ging. Was gerade in ihm vor sich ging.

Nichts. Kein noch so kleiner Hinweis.

Was in ihm passierte konnte sie noch nicht einmal ahnen.

Er hatte lange genug gewartet, es hatte ihn alle Überwindung gekostet, doch jetzt… er wusste nicht wie er ihr sagen sollte, wie er ausdrücken konnte was er fühlte. Für sie.

Seine Hände lösten sich langsam vom Tisch und sie spürte wie er sie zurückzog.

Er hielt sein Hände hoch, atmete langsam aus und sah sie hilflos an.

Sein Mund öffnete sich, doch die Worte verstummten noch bevor er sie sagte.

Er ließ die Hände sinken, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und machte sich auf den weg zur Tür.

Plötzlich sagte Sara mit leicht zitternder Stimme:

„Grissom."

Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte fragen zurück.

Sara kam auf ihn zu, nahm seine Hand in ihre und küsste ihn sanft auf seine geschlossenen Lippen. Nach einigen Sekunden löste sie den unerwiderten Kuss und blieb vor ihm stehen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich nicht verändert. Langsam senkte sich die Augenbraue wieder und sie konnte erkennen wie er seine Kiefer kurz gegeneinander presste, da sich zwischen Wange und Ohr die Konturen kurz verdeutlichten.

G: "Sara, ich denke das sollten wir nicht. Ich hätte nicht… " er zögerte kurz.

"Ich muss das jetzt zu Greg bringen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Sara stand vollkommen überrumpelt im Labor. Sie hatte ihn geküsst. Wie konnte sie nur so bescheuert sein, sie hatte sich wieder mal eingebildet da wäre etwas gewesen.

Sie wusste nicht was schlimmer war, dass sie das wirklich getan hatte, oder dass er sie wieder zurückwies?

Sie sah sich im Raum um, und versuchet einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, da viel ihr auf, dass Nick sie durch die Glasscheibe ansah.

Er musste alle gesehen haben. Sie sah ihm zu wie er aufstand und zu ihr rüber kam. Er lehnte sich in den Türrahmen und sah sie besorgt an.

N: "Alles klar?"

Sie würgte ein unglaubwürdiges "ja" heraus.

Nick nahm sie in den Arm und sie konnte nicht gegen die Tränen ankämpfen, die ihr die Wange entlang liefen und aus ihren Augen zu fliehen schienen.

Nick drückte sie nur fester an sich und fuhr ihr beruhigend mit der Hand über den Rücken.

N: "Er ist es nicht wert. Komm schon, du kannst jeden haben."

S: "Oh ja, ich bin schon ganz scharf auf Greg." Sie musste etwas lachen.

N: "Ja, Greg wäre natürlich eine alternative." Und auch Nick lächelte.

S: "Behalt das für dich, ja?"

N: "Das mit Greg?"

S: "ja genau das und… zwing mich nicht es auszusprechen."

N: "Das musst du nicht, ich weiß ja was du meinst. Aber wenn ich nichts sag kann ich dir auch nicht helfen aus der Handschellen Nummer raus zukommen, bevor ihr heut Abend wieder zusammen-."

S: "Oh mein Gott. Dass hatte ich ja total vergessen. Verdammt!"

N: "Ich kann ja mal mit Cath reden, um-"

S: "Nein, das kann ich jetzt gerade noch brauchen. Schlimm genug dass du davon weißt. Ich bin so verdammt bescheuert!"

N. "Nein, das bist du nicht. Du hattest doch gesagt du wolltest heut Abend kochen. Lad doch einfach ein paar Leute ein, dann seid ihr wenigstens nicht allein. Und falls das immer noch nicht klappt kannst du ihn ja immer noch vergiften."

Sara löste sich langsam aus seiner Umarmung.

S: "Mein Held. Nichts geht über deine Ideen. Du lässt mich doch heut nicht hängen?"

N: "Hab nichts anderes vor. Ich frag für dich die anderen, aber ich verspreche dir es werden alle kommen. Ich hab dir noch nicht alle meiner Tricks gezeigt. Kommst du allein klar?"

S: "ja, danke. Wir sehen uns spätestens nach der Schicht auf dem Parkplatz."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick kam in den Pausenraum, wo bis auf Grissom alle versammelt waren.

N: "Überraschung, heute Abend essen bei Sara. Alle sind eingeladen."

Greg: "Sie wollte doch nur für sich und Griss-"

N: "Sie hat es sich anders überlegt, du hast nur die ein Chance, Greg. Ich denke nicht dass wir sonst die Möglichkeit in den Genuss ihrer Kochkunst zu kommen noch mal kriegen werden."

Greg: "Also ich bin dabei. Wie sieht's bei euch aus?"

C: "Ich wollte eigentlich… ach was soll's, ich muss nur noch nach einem Babysitter schauen."

W: "Ich komm auch. Nimm doch Lindsay mit!"

C: "Nein, sie muss früh ins bett."

N: "Gut. Wir treffen uns alle nach der Schicht auf dem Parkplatz. Cath, du hast doch den Schlüssel zu den Handschellen noch?"

C: "Ja, aber den werd ich dir bestimmt nicht geben."

N: "Ich brauch ihn aber kurz. Greg und ich haben… wir haben sie wo festgemacht wo sie eigentlich nicht sein sollten. Ich muss sie nur kurz losmachen."

Greg sah ihn erstaunt an, doch als Nick ihm einen "halt-jetzt-bloß-die-klappe-blick" zuwarf sagte er nichts dazu und ging sogar auf die Lüge ein.

Greg. "Ja, Cath tut uns leid, aber ich dachte man könnte ja mal Hodges… ich wollt ihm eins auswischen und… ich hab ihn ins Klo eingesperrt."

N: "Ist ja auch lustig, nur ich denke nicht das sich eine Anklage wegen Freiheitsberaubung gut in unserer Akte machen würde. Vielleicht kriegen wir ihn noch in einigermaßen guten Gemütszustand da wieder raus."

C: "Oh Jungs. Hier. Ich brauch ihn erst am Ende der Schicht wieder."

Cath reichte ihnen den Schlüssel und Nick und Greg verließen den Pausenraum.

Greg: "Was sollte das denn?" stellte Greg Nick auf dem Flur zur Rede.

N: "Ich brauch den Schlüssel einfach ein paar Stunden. Wie zum Teufel bist du so schnell auf die Idee mit Hodges und dem Klo gekommen?"

Greg: "Tja, ich bin eben kreativ."

N: "Halt einfach dicht, und ich werd ein gutes Wort bei Sara für dich einlegen, vielleicht sagt sie dann beim nächsten Mal, wenn du sie zum ausgehen bittest zu."

Greg schien von diesem Handel überraschend beeindruckt zu sein und ging schließlich darauf ein.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Nick Sara einige zeit später fand, saß sie im Umkleideraum vor ihrem Schrank und schien ihre Umgebung gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Sie sah erschrocken auf, als Nick sie an der Schulter berührte und sich neben sie setzte.

N: "Ich hab ne kleine Überraschung für dich."

S: "Mir ist jetzt wirklich nicht nach Überraschungen zumute. Davon hatte ich in den letzen paar Stunden genug. Zusammenbinden… 24 Stunden… Was für eine bescheuerte Idee!"

Nick grinste und hielt ihr den Schlüssel zu den Handschellen hin. Sara sah ihn erstaunt an.

S: "Wo hast du den her?"

N: "Ich hab mir den von Cath geliehen und hab dann einen nachmachen lassen."

S: "Wie hast du-"

N: "Frag nicht, aber ich schätze du musst dafür mal mit Greg ausgehen."

Sara lächelte ihn dankbar an: "Danke, dafür wäre ich sogar bei ihm eingezogen."

Nick grinste sie an: "Ich muss jetzt wieder zurück an die Arbeit, der Schlüssel hat länger als erwartet gebraucht, und wenn Grissom sieht dass ich nicht-" er machte ein kurze pause.

N: "Wenn du willst kannst du noch ein bisschen hier bleiben. Ich könnte-"

S: "Nein, schon gut. Ich bin ja auch noch nicht fertig. Und mir würde jetzt gerade noch eine Diskussion über Arbeitsmoral fehlen."

Also machten sie sich wieder an die Arbeit. Nick widmete sich wieder den Tonbändern und Sara untersuchte weiterhin die Beweise.

Sie machte keine Pause mehr bis ihre Schicht vorüber war und ging dann auf dem schnellsten weg wieder in den Umkleideraum, wo sie Grissom und Cath antraf.

Sara sah die beiden etwas nervös an, denn sie hatte sie bevor sie den Raum betrat noch reden gehört. Jetzt allerdings herrschte Stille und die beiden sahen sie an. Sie mied Grissoms Blick und ging zu ihrem Spind.

Sie zog sich ohne ein Wort zu verlieren um und verließ so schnell wie möglich den Umkleideraum wieder.

Draußen rannte sie beinahe Greg um.

Greg: "Verfolgt dich ein irrer Massenmörder?"

S: "Nein. Kommst du nachher auch?"

G: "Klar. Dass lass ich mir nicht entgehen. Weißt du schon was du kochst?"

S: „Keine Ahnung, ich muss improvisieren, ich hatte keine zeit extra was einzukaufen."

Greg: „Ich würde eh alles essen, was du kochst." Er grinste sie an: „Sara, du würdest nicht vielleicht mal mit mir ausgehen, nur als freunde-"

S: „Greg, ich geh mal mit dir aus. Aber du bezahlst.

Bist du fertig? Wir könnten draußen auf die anderen warten."

Greg nickte und die beiden gingen zusammen nach oben.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C: "Also nur um das noch mal zusammen zu fassen, sodass ich das auch verstehe: Du bist abgehauen?"

Cath sah Grissom verständnislos an.

Grissom sagte nichts, er setze sich auf die Bank vor seinem Spind und starrte ihn an.

G: "ich werde jetzt nicht mit dir über mein Verhalten diskutieren, sag mir lieber wie ich heute Nacht mit ihr umgehen soll."

C: "Oh, ich denke dass wird sie in die Hand nehmen. Du wirst sie ziemlich fertig gemacht haben. Ich an ihrer Stelle würde dich beim essen vergiften! Jetzt komm endlich, wir sind spät dran."

Grissom sah sie skeptisch an: "Vergiften, wenn vier CSIs mit am Tisch sitzen?"

C: "Oh, ich würde ihr ein Alibi geben. Und ich müsste lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde ich wäre davon überzeugt dass jemand sie auffliegen lässt."

Grissom stand auf und folgte ihr. Vergiften würde sie ihn eher nicht, aber er würde spätestens wenn die anderen nach hause gehen würden mit ihr alleine sein…

* * *

hm, bin mir no ed so sicher ob euch die fassung echt besser gefällt aber des test ich hier einfach ma..

review nich vergessen -mit unschuldigem blick und honigsüßer stimme dran erinner-


	7. Chapter 7

**sunny:** hm, war ich schon immer..die kurzfassung hab ich ziemlich zerstückelt und will se an die lange am schluss ranhängen-zumindest is des geplant, aber keine sorge ich bin schon am überlegen für die nächste ff-g- und na ja, griss...ich hab ja gesagt, des is mehr grissom-typisch, der kerl is ja so...zum aufregen wie der sich immer verhalten muss, gug ich merk schon wenn ich dadrüber nachdenk wie mein blutdruck steigt...

**loose:** vergiften is manchmal scho verlockend-natürlich nur n...bissle...und ma sehn was Greg oder Nick zu deiner idee sagn-g-

**carrie:**ich sag immer carrie..darf ich des eigentlich?-ich weiß ich frag scho n bissle zu spät-g-meine vergiftungs idee is ja auf guten anklang gestoßen..-jetzt ernsthaft in betracht zieh-

**sunny3:** jetzt bin ich verwirrt..2sunny's?hier is euer nächstes chappi..

* * *

Auf dem Parkplatz warteten alle schon auf Griss und Cath. Nick hatte Cath die Handschellen wiedergegeben(er hatte sie vorhin aus ihrer Tasche genommen, um seine Behauptung mit Hodges zu bekräftigen- ohne Handschellen kein ‚verbrechen' an Hodges) 

C: "Danke, Nick. Griss, Sara ihr könnt bei mir hinten mitfahren, dann nimmt Warrick euren Wagen."

S: "Gern. Dann spar ich mit das geklettere."

N: "Moment mal, du bist mit Warrick hergekommen? Bei Griss und Sara versteh ich das ja noch, aber bei euch?"

C: "Nick, wir tun was für die Umwelt, Warrick wohnt quasi auf meinem weg zur Arbeit. Außerdem geht dich das absolut nichts an!"

Nick's und Greg's Blicke trafen sich zufällig und die beiden mussten grinsen. Nick war sich sicher Warrick wohnte genau am anderen Ende der Stadt, doch er sagte nichts. Ein Abend mit einer mies gelaunten Cath, konnte beinahe genau so schlimm werden wie ein Abend mit Grissom(wobei Grissoms Laune dabei wenig ausmachte, da Nick's und Grissom's Interessen etwas auseinander gingen).

Warrick nahm Greg und Nick mit, und Cath fuhr mit Grissom und Sara vor. Die Fahrt über redeten sie nicht viel, Sara passte auf dass ihre Hand nur so nah wie nötig neben Grissom's lag und erklärte Cath den Weg zu ihr nach hause.

Sie hielten vor einem Appartementkomplex einige Kilometer entfernt. Grissom und Sara waren gerade aus dem Wagen gestiegen, da fuhren auch schon die anderen auf den Parkplatz neben ihnen.

Nachdem alle ausgestiegen waren gingen sie in Sara's Wohnung. Nick und Greg setzten sich gleich auf das Sofa, während Warrick sich in den Sessel hockte.

C: "Also entweder ihr ruckt etwas, oder ich hock mich auf euren schoß."

Als Greg sie schon enthusiastisch ansah fügte sie hinzu: "Nicht auf deinen, Greg!"

Greg rutsche etwas an den Rand des Sofas, sodass Catherine sich zwischen ihn und Nick setzen konnte.

S: "Und wir werden dann mal nach was essbarem suchen. Irgendwelche besonderen wünsche?"

Greg: "Ich steh ja voll auf Pizza oder Spaghetti."

S: "Wenn's dumm läuft kriegst du die sogar, ich weiß nicht ob ich genug für was größeres da hab."

N: "Also ich finde Spaghetti toll. Mach dir doch nicht soviel arbeit. Ich würde jetzt wenn ich zuhause wär auch nur n Fertiggericht in die Mikro stellen."

S: "Dass hör ich natürlich gern, hat irgendjemand was gegen Spaghetti? Allerdings nur mit Tomatensoße, ich hab kein Hackfleisch da."

Cath und Warrick stimmten auch in die Spaghetti Euphorie ein.

S: „Griss, bist du auch mit Spaghetti einverstanden?"

G: "Ja. Wir sollten dann mal das Wasser aufsetzen gehen."

Sie gingen gemeinsam in Sara's Küche.

G: "Wo sind die Töpfe?"

S: "Hier unten." Sie musste sich hinknien um einen Topf aus der untersten Schublade zu nehmen.

Sie füllten Wasser ein, stellten ihn auf die Herdplatte und machten sich an die Soße.

G: "Sara?"

S: "Ja?"

G: "Ich wollte… wegen vorhin…"

S: "Schon gut. Tut mir leid, ich hatte gedacht… Es war meine schuld, lass uns einfach hier fertig machen und uns das vergessen. Darin bist du ja gut."

Er schaute sie fragend an, doch sie beschäftigte sich mit der Verpackung der Spaghetti.

S: "Die verdammten teile gehen nicht auf!" sagt sie wütend während sie an der Plastikverpackung zerrte.

G: "Gib mal her." Er nahm sie ihr aus der Hand, holte eine Schere die im Messerblock steckte und schnitt sie auf.

S: "Danke." Sie nahm ihm die geöffnete Tüte aus der Hand und ließ die Spaghetti ins Wasser gleiten.

Er sah sie noch immer an als erwarte er sie würde noch etwas sagen. Aber sie machte keine Anstalten etwas Derartiges zu tun. Sie nahm sich einen Kochlöffel und probierte die Soße.

S: "Ganz gut. Deine Meinung?"

Sie hob ihm den Löffel hin, von dem er etwas Soße probierte.

G: "Gut."

Sie stellte die Soße wieder auf den Herd. Nun konnten sie nichts anderes tun als warten bis die Spaghetti fertig waren. Sie lehnten sich an die Spüle und sahen sich die Töpfe an.

G: "Sara, ich denke wir sollten darüber… reden?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Sara sah ihn ungläubig an: "Gil Grissom will reden."

G: "Ich bitte dich, das ist schon schwer genug ohne solche Kommentare."

S: "Oh, mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Wir lassen das reden einfach aus und handhaben die Sache nach deiner normalen Verhaltensweise: Verdrängen und Vergessen."

G: "Du stellst es ziemlich einfach hin."

S: "Es könnte einfach sein. Nein, es ist einfach. Du warst ziemlich deutlich. Mach dir keine sorgen, ich werde keine sexuellen Übergriffe auf meinen Chef mehr vornehmen und damit hat sich das dann auch. Ich denke die Spaghetti sind fertig."

Ohne etwas weiters zu sagen goss sie die Nudeln ab und holte sechs Teller aus dem Schrank.

S: "Ich die Nudeln, du die Soße."

Sie verteilte die Nudeln auf die Teller während Grissom dasselbe mit der Soße tat.

Jeder nahm zwei Teller mit nach draußen, wo Greg gerade angeregt eine Geschichte zum Besten gab, die alle lautstark losprusten lies.

Greg: "…Dann hab ich erst registriert dass ich sie doch schon… sagen wir kannte. Oh essen. Greg wäre fast verhungert."

C: "Greg, wenn du das weiterhin machst, wird dir die Catherine eine runterhauen."

Greg: "Gegen leichte Schläge hat Greg überhaupt nichts. Nur ich denke die Atmosphäre wäre hier nicht ganz passend."

N: "Was für eine Atmosphäre wäre dir denn lieber?"

C: "Nick! Ermutige ihn nicht auch noch!"

Greg: "Oh, ich bin mir sicher Sara's Schlafzimmer wäre genau das richtige. Wir könnten gleich- autsch!" Cath hatte ihm den Ellbogen mehr als nur leicht in die Rippen gehauen.

Greg: "Verdammt, cath!"

C: "Verbuch es als Arbeitsunfall."

S: "Dann bekommt unser verletzter zuerst sein essen." Sara stellte Greg den ersten Teller hin.

C: "Ich glaube es ja nicht! Zuerst stachelt ihr ihn auf und dann tröstet ihr ihn auch noch?", mischte Cath sich empört ein.

S: "Stell dich nicht so an. Für dich haben wir auch was zu essen." Sie stellte ihren anderen Teller Cath hin.

Grissom stellte noch die Teller die er reingetragen hatte vor Warrick und Nick, bevor die beiden wieder in die Küche gingen um die letzten zwei Teller und Besteck zu holen.

Als sie wieder zurück kamen hatte Greg einen deutlich von Tomatensoße herrührenden roten Abdruck rund um den Mund.

Sara sah ihn von oben bis unten an.

S: "Du hattest wohl wirklich Hunger!" sie reichte ihm sein Besteck.

Greg: "Nein, Cath hat mich voll in meinen Teller gedrückt weil ich etwas zu laut über ihr- Cath!"

Ein Löffel der Soße landete in Gregs Gesicht.

Greg: "Siehst du! Ich war unschuldig!"

Nick und Warrick krümmten sich vor lachen.

C: "Ja, er ist in etwa so unschuldig wie er eine Frau ist!"

Greg zwinkerte ihr zu: "Schätzchen, wenn du es sagst!"

C: "Gehen wir vor dir Tür?"

Greg: "Gegenvorschlag, gehen wir doch in Sara's Schlafzimmer!"

Cath nahm Sara das Besteck aus der Hand und begann zu essen.

C: "Du wirst es zurückbekommen wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest!"

Greg sah sie amüsiert an. "Bin schon gespannt."

S: "So, nachdem das auch geklärt wäre und meine Couch jetzt im Eimer ist können wir ja endlich essen."

Nick und Warrick grinsten sich noch eine weile an und mussten immer wieder lachen, bei dem Gedanken an die kleine Auseinandersetzung von Greg und Cath.

G: "Ich will mich ja nicht beschweren, aber wo können wir uns hinsetzen?"

Warrick stand auf, holte sich Saras Schreibtischstuhl und überließ ihnen den Sessel.

W: "Genug platz für euch."

Sara setze sich hin und Grissom setze sich auf die Lehne. Das essen erwies sich schwerer als erwartet. Sara's rechte Hand war nicht zu gebrachen, also stellte sie den Teller auf ihren schoß und begann mit der linken zu essen.

Nachdem alle etwas gegessen hatten fragte Sara erwartungsvoll: "Und wie schmeckt's?"

Greg: "Etwas zu viel Salz, aber nicht giftig."

Nick und Sara starrten sich eben so fassungslos an wie Cath und Grissom, nur Warrick grinste.

Greg: "Was denn? war der so schlecht?"

W: "Also ich fand ihn gut."

Außer Warrick sagte niemand etwas. Sara sah verlegen auf ihren Teller und Grissom musterte Cath, die Greg anstarrte.

Greg: "Schon gut, schon gut. Ich halt einfach den Mund."

C: "Wow, wenn ich gewusst hätte dass du immer dann ruhig bist, wenn du einen Witz versaust…"

Greg: "Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, das lass ich nicht zur Angewohnheit werden!"

Cath sah etwas enttäuscht aus.

Greg fuhr ihr mit der freien Hand über die Wange: "keine sorge Baby, ich gebe dir schon noch ne Gelegenheit zur Revanche."

Cath schlug ihm seine Hand aus dem Gesicht: "Mach dich auf was gefasst, Baby!"

W: "Ich stör euch ja nur ungern, aber Sara wird euch dafür köpfen."

Er zeigte auf Cath's schoß, wo sich ein teil der Spaghetti die sich ursprünglich in ihrem Teller befinden sollten lagen. Der Rest war aufs Sofa gerutscht, und hinterließ schon jetzt einen rot leuchtenden fleck.

Cath sah schuldbewusst zu Sara, die auf die Spaghetti-Couch starrte.

C: "Sara, ich…"

Greg: "Ich helfe dir beim saubermachen."

S: "Danke."

C: "Tut mir leid ich-"

S: "Du willst mir die Handschellen erlassen?"

C: "Nein, die sind ja quasi Grissom's Bestrafung."

G: "Für was?"

C: "Du hattest einfach nur Wahrheit nehmen müssen und wir hätten dass alles viel einfacher haben können."

G: "Fang mir ja nicht wieder mit diesem bescheuerten Spiel an!"

Greg: "Hey, ich fand's lustig."

G: "Findest du Papierkram auch lustig? Ich hab noch genug was ich mit dir teilen könnte."

Greg: "Heut ist irgendwie nicht mein tag."

S: "Schlimmer als meiner kann er nicht sein." Dafür erntete sie sich einen bösen blick aus Grissoms Richtung.

G: "Sara, würdest du mal kurz mit in die Küche kommen?"

S: "Tut mir leid, aber Cath, ich brauch mal schnell den Schlüssel ich müsste auf die Toilette."

Cath reichte ihr zögernd den Schlüssel und Sara schloss erleichtert die Handschellen auf.

Sie blieb etwas länger als nötig im Bad. Sie setze sich noch auf den Rand der Badewanne und dachte darüber nach wie sie den folgenden Abend so gut wie nur möglich überstehen konnte..

* * *

sodele..ich will ja nich dass ihr mich alle hasst weil ich zu langsam bin.. 

der leicht zu übersehende kleine knopf unten links will übrigens gerne wieder gedrückt werden, der braucht ganz viel liebe ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**sunny:** Der Knopf würde es mir sagen wenn du ihm wehgetan hast, also nehm ich dir des so mal ab -g- ich bin jetzt au gaaanz schnell, zumindest im vergleich zu letzem mal-ich muss doch sie verlorene zeit durch des wochenende wieder gut machen..hihi, meine hast du zuerst gelesen..so, un nu zu dir: wann kommt der anfang der nächsten story?hm?HM?ich warte!

**carrie:**tja, da war die liebe Sara wohl n bissle eingeschnappt weil griss sie mal wieder einfach hat stehen lassen..man kanns ja verstehen, wieso muss der sich au immer so anstellen?manchmal sollte man ihn wirklich n bissle hauen..und du warst au nett zu meinem knopf-bedanken tu-

* * *

Als Sara nach einigen Minuten wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam standen Cath und Warrick schon und wollten gehen. 

C: "Ich muss nach Hause, der Babysitter für Lindsay geht sonst."

W: "Und ich sollte auch gehen, Cath setzt mich zuhause ab."

N: "Wer's glaubt." Der Abend war fast zu Ende, so musste Nick sich jetzt nicht mehr zusammenreißen.

"Warrick, ich sag es ja nur ungern aber hättet ihr euch nicht was besseres ausdenken können? Ich weiß doch wo ihr wohnt und ich behaupte jetzt einfach mal Warrick wohnt nicht gerade auf deinem täglichen weg zur Arbeit, Cath."

Cath und Warrick sahen sich nervös an.

G: "Das ist ihre Privatsache. Lass sie doch machen was sie wollen, solang es nicht ihre arbeit beeinträchtigt."

W: "Ist schon gut, Griss. Ich hab heut bei einem Kumpel übernachtet. Normalerweise fahren wir ja nicht zusammen zur Arbeit."

Greg: "Kumpel?"

W: "Ja, soll ich dir jetzt noch seinen Namen und Adresse sagen?"

C: "Lass gut sein, Warrick. Die sollen doch denke was sie wollen."

W: "Wenn du meinst. Wann geht denn der Babysitter?"

C: "Eigentlich vor 20 Minuten."

Greg: "Vielleicht sollte Warrick heute ja Lindsay ins Bettchen bringen."

Cath nahm die Handschellen und schmiss sie Nick rüber.

C: "Erledige das für mich, ja? Wir müssen jetzt wirklich gehen. Danke fürs essen Sara. Bis morgen."

Nick hatte sie geschickt aus der Luft gefangen.

N: "Klar. Bis morgen."

Als Cath und Warrick gegangen waren räumte Sara zuerst den Tisch ab, bevor sie Nick die Handschellen aus der Hand nahm und sich selbst und Grissom anlegte.

Sie tauschten mit Nick den Platz, sodass beide nebeneinander sitzen konnten, da sich Grissom über die unbequeme Lehne des Sessels beschwert hatte.

Greg: "Und was ist jetzt geplant? Habt ihr nicht Lust auf ein kleines-"

"Nein, Greg!" schrieen alle im Chor.

G: "Von Spielchen hab ich erstmal genug."

S: "Voll und ganz deiner Meinung!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie hatten sich noch einige Zeit über Greg's Spielchen Idee am Vortag beschwert, bis Greg und Nick sich schließlich auch auf den Weg nach hause machten.

Greg umarmte Sara zum Abschied.

Greg: "Und vergiss unser ‚Date' nicht."

S: "Natürlich nicht. Wir machen's morgen aus."

Greg ging fröhlich schon aus dem Haus zum Auto, während Nick Sara ebenfalls zum abschied umarmte und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: "Du weißt ja, wie du hier raus kommst. Übersteh die Nacht gut!"

Sara nickte und auch Nick ging zum Parkplatz.

Grissom schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

G: "Hättest du jetzt kurz zeit um zu reden?"

S: "Ich hab ne bessere Idee. Ich geh jetzt erstmal duschen."

Grissom sah sie verlegen an.

G: "Ich erinnere dich ja nur ungern daran, aber wir hängen immer noch aneinander!"

S: "Überraschung, ich hab ne Lösung für das Problem."

Sara holte den Schlüssel den sie von Nick bekommen hatte aus ihrer Hosentasche und schloss die Handschellen auf.

G: "Wo zum… wie lang hast du den schon?"

S: "Nick hat ihn mir heut Mittag besorgt. Wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest, ich will duschen. Du kannst nach hause gehen und morgen vor der arbeit hier vorbei fahren, ok?"

Ohne ihn antworten zu lassen verschwand sie im Bad.

Er blieb für einen Moment wie angewurzelt stehen. Er hatte sich die Nacht kompliziert vorgestellt, hatte sich sogar schon überlegt was er ihr sagen könnte, doch dieser einfache weg schien natürlich verlockend.

In Gedanken versunken räumte er die Teller in die Küche und räumte auf.

Er blieb noch einige zeit in der Küche und machte sich seine Gedanken, ob er einfach gehen sollte, doch die Entscheidung wurde ihm bald abgenommen.

Sara kam mit nassen Haaren in die Küche und sah ihn verwundert an

S: "Du bist noch da?"

G: "Ja, ich wollte noch aufräumen."

S: "Das krieg ich auch alleine hin. Wir sehen uns ja dann morgen. Komm einfach vor der arbeit vorbei."

G: "Uhm… ja, dann bis morgen." Er kam langsam auf sie zu und küsste sie knapp neben ihren mund.

Sie sah ihm hinterher wie er aus der Tür ging und sie hinter sich schloss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten morgen holte er sie ab und sie fuhren gemeinsam zur arbeit. Sara beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, sie war sich sicher gewesen im Bezug auf seine Gefühle für sie, bis er gestern…

Man sollte gleich gar nicht versuchen aus ihm schlau zu werden.

Sie parkten vor dem CSI Gebäude wo beide ausstiegen und Sara dann die Handschellen wieder festmachte um Cath in dem Glauben zu lassen sie wären die ganze zeit zusammen gewesen.

Als Sara und Grissom in den Umkleideraum gingen, kam auch schon Cath kurze zeit später.

C: "Und wie war die Nacht?" Cath wirkte als hätte sie die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Sie sah müde aus und war schlecht drauf.

G: "Gut, danke."

Cath schloss mit ihrem Schlüssel die Handschellen wieder auf und ging in den Pausenraum.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C: "Leute, ihr glaubt es nicht."

N: "Was?"

C: "Du solltest lieber nicht so scheinheilig tun!"

N: "_Was_?" ihm war wirklich nicht klar von was sie redete.

C: "Ich hab die beiden gesehen wie sie grad auf dem Parkplatz die Handschellen wieder drangemacht haben. Sie hatten sie davor nicht an. Nick, ich hab dir gestern meinen Schlüssel gegeben!"

Greg: "Ja, weil wir Hodges wieder aus'm Klo lassen wollten."

Cath zischte Greg an: "Und du hast mitgemacht?"

Warrick war der einzige, der nicht verstand um was es ging.

W: "Könnte mich jetzt endlich mal jemand aufklären? Die beiden hatten also ihre Handschellen nicht um, und du hast Nick deinen Schlüssel geliehen. Ja und? Er hatte doch gar keine zeit einen Zweitschlüssel zu machen."

N: "Danke Warrick, gibt es irgendwelche Beweise?"

Cath sah ihn verächtlich an. "Nein, aber dass heißt nicht-"

Greg: "Es gibt keine Beweise, na also!"

N: "Grissom würde es nicht gefallen wenn du mich ohne Beweise beschuldigst!"

C: "Grissom würde dich wahrscheinlich befördern für das was du da veranstaltet hast!"

W: "Jetzt komm mal runter, Cath! Und wenn schon, lass sie halt. Die Aktion hatte eh nicht den gewünschten Erfolg."

C: "Na warte! Was nicht ist kann ja noch… ab jetzt sind kleine tricks erlaubt!"

Sie rauschte aus dem Raum und ließ die anderen verblüfft zurück.

Greg: "Denkt ihr nicht sie steigert sich etwas zu sehr in die Idee hinein?"

N: "Manchmal ist sie zu hartnäckig."

W: "Ich mach mir eher sorgen was der Spruch mit den kleinen tricks sollte. Sie wird doch wohl keine Dummheit begehen?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C: "Grissom, kommst du wenn du kurz zeit hast mal schnell mit?" Cath stand im Türrahmen zu seinem Büro und sah ihn fragend an.

G: "Ja, aber nur kurz, ich bin hier noch nicht fertig."

Er folgte ihr den Flur entlang bis vor den Umkleideraum.

C: "Nach dir."

Grissom ging hinein.

G: "Was wollen wir- Cath?"

Er hörte wie der Schlüssel im Schloss umgedreht wurde und sich die Tür verriegelte.

G: "Cath, was soll das?"

C: "Sagen wir mal ich weiß von eurem kleinen Ersatzschlüssel."

G: "Cath, komm schon, ich muss weiterarbeiten!"

Plötzlich sagte Sara hinter ihm.

S: "Gib's auf, es hat keinen Sinn."

Grissom drehte sich um und sah Sara auf der Bank sitzend, ihren offenen Spind betrachtend.

S: "Ich hab lang genug versucht sie dazu zu kriegen die Tür aufzumachen."

G: "Was ist denn mit dir los? Ok, wir haben die regeln etwas gedehnt, aber deswegen kannst du uns doch nicht-" sagte er zu Cath.

C: "Ich kann. Ich lass euch hier nicht wieder raus, solang ihr nicht endlich mal miteinander redet!"

G: "Cath das ist kein spaß mehr. Ich bin dein Boss und ich schwör dir ich werd-"

C: "Ich mach mich auf was gefasst. Aber jetzt hör auf mich anzuschreien, redet lieber. Ich sehe in meiner nächsten pause nochmal nach euch."

G: "Cath! Cath?"

S: "Ich sagte doch es hat keinen Sinn."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick war gerade bei Greg um sich ein Ergebnis abzuholen, als Cath übers ganze Gesicht grinsend rein kam.

C: "Greg, hast du meine Haaranalyse schon?"

Greg: "Klar, hier." Er reichte ihr eine braune Papiermappe, die Cath dankend unter den Arm nahm und schon wieder gehen wollte, als Nick sich vor sie stellte um sie aufzuhalten.

N: "Ich ahne böses. Was hast du gemacht?"

C: "Ich helfe nur dem glück meiner Kollegen nach."

Greg: "Nick, es hört sich immer schräger an!"

C: "Halt die klappe. Ich weiß was ich tu!"

N: "Hey! Ihr kommt jetzt beide wieder runter! Cath, was hast du mit ihnen angestellt?"

C: "Eingesperrt." Sagte sie simpel.

Greg fragte skeptisch: "Haben sie genug Luft?"

Cath wollte gerade auf Greg losgehen, als Nick sie an der Hüfte zurückhielt.

N: "Immer mit der Ruhe!"

C: "Klar Haben sie genug Luft! Sie haben sogar was zu trinken, vorausgesetzt sie schaffen es selber auf die Idee zu kommen, dass aus den duschen Wasser kommt wenn man den Knopf drückt!"

N: "Ok, du hast sie in den Umkleideraum gesperrt!"

C: "Ja, und ihr werdet sie nicht rauslassen, sonst habt ihr ein Problem!"

Greg: "Ich lass sie nicht Raus wenn du versprichst dieses blöde Rache ding wegen der Spaghetti zu vergessen."

Cath überlegte kurz, anscheinend hatte sie schon eine gute Idee gehabt es Greg heimzuzahlen, die sie nun gegen die Möglichkeit dass er Griss und Sara nicht rauslassen würde abwägte.

C: "ok, ausnahmsweise."

Sie sah Nick mit einem einschüchternden Blick an.

N: "Oh, oh.. ich lass sie bestimmt nicht raus. Dich als Feind wünsch ich niemandem."

C: "Gut. Also die nächsten 2 Stunden ist der Umkleideraum für euch tabu. Ich sag's Warrick."

Greg und Nick sahen sich unsicher an.

N: "Sie wird ihnen doch nicht weh tun, wenn dass auch nicht funktioniert?"

Greg: "Keine Ahnung, aber sie macht mir langsam Angst."

* * *

des war dann des vorletze chappi..also auf in den endspurt-ihr wisst ja was ich von euch will! 

-versuch euch zu hypnotisieren- seht auf den knopf...drückt den knopf...SCHREIBT MIR NE REVIEW!

bin ja ma gespannt ob des klappt ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**sunny:** was soll n des für ne frage sein-natürlich will ich!hihi und du hast es versprochen-freu- dann kann ich ja nur noch warten und dich nerven, sodass du möglichst schnell dein erstes chapter rausbringst..

**loose:** deine tastatur hat mein vollstes mitleid, aber Greg und Cath bieten sich manchmal gerade zu an für ein kleines wortgefecht-g- die Gewalt lass ich heute mal weg, aber vielleicht lassen sich ja ein paar schläge(natürlich ist gewalt falsch, liebe kinder!)in die nächste story einbauen.

* * *

Grissom setze sich neben Sara auf die Bank uns sah ebenfalls auf den Spind der ihm gegenüber stand. 

G: "Und was jetzt?"

S: "Haben die Duschen ein Fenster?"

G: "Sara, ich werde nicht durch ein Fenster klettern um aus einem Raum zu kommen in den mich eine Mitarbeiterin eingesperrt hat."

Sara musste lachen.

G: "Was ist denn daran lustig?"

S: "Mir wird nur gerade bewusst wie weit wir gekommen sind. Ich meine das Chef-Angestellten Verhältnis. Vielleicht ist Flaschendrehen mit seinen Kollegen für einen Chef doch etwas… gefährlich?"

G: "Muss ich dich daran erinnern wer mich überredet hat mitzukommen."

S: "Nein, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass ich das war, aber das auch nur weil ich die Wette verloren hatte. Sonst hätte ich nach deinem ersten ‚nein' gleich aufgegeben."

G: "Du hättest mich trotzdem gefragt?"

S: "Ja, hab ich dir doch gesagt."

G: "Wir wissen immer noch nicht wie wir hier rauskommen." wechselte Grissom das Thema.

Sara stand auf und ging nach nebenan zu den Duschen, wo sich tatsächlich ein Fenster befand.

Sie rief Grissom zu sich, der ihr zu den Duschen folgte.

S: "Kann ich mich mal kurz auf die abstützen?"

G: "Wenn du uns dadurch hier raus bringst."

Sie stellte ihrem rechten Fuß in seine Hände und er hob sie hoch, sodass sie an das Fenster rankam.

Sie hatte es schnell geöffnet, hielt aber kurz inne bevor sie rausklettern wollte.

S: "Oh Mann. Ich komm mir vor wie in der Grundschule." Sie sah zu Grissom hinunter, der ihren Blick auffing.

S: "Ich meine, schau doch mal was das hier für ein Bild abgeben würde!"

Sie mussten beide lachen, wobei Grissom Sara's Gewicht nicht mehr halten konnte, sie umfiel und unsanft auf ihm landete.

S: "Woher kommt mir das nur bekannt vor?"

G: "Wenigsten hab ich jetzt keine Pistole bei mir."

S: "Na wenigstens etwas."

Sie wollte gerade aufstehen, da hielt er sie zurück und drückte sie wieder an sich.

G: "Ich denk wir sollten…"

Er machte eine kurze pause.

G: "Hör mal, ich muss dir was sagen."

Sara sah ihn eher belustigt an.

G: "Könntest du dir bitte wenigstens etwas Mühe geben dich nicht gleich halb tot zu lachen?"

Sie bemerkte wie er seinen Griff löste.

S: "Ach komm schon. Das war doch nicht ernst."

G: "Mir ist es ernst. Ich hab-"

Sara hatte ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen gelegt. Mit ihrer anderen hand nahm sie seine in ihre, bevor sie ihn küsste.

Es war das erste mal, dass er ihren Kuss erwiderte. Seine Hand glitt ihren rücken entlang, bis sie unter ihre Bluse wanderte.

Mit einem gekonnten Griff öffnete sie seinen Gürtel, woraufhin er verwundert ihrer Hand folgte und den offenen Gürtel sah.

G: "Du weißt, dass das nicht ohne folgen bleibt?" grinste er sie an.

Sie küssten sich wieder, doch gerade als seine Hand sich an den Verschluss ihres BHs machte, hörten sie schritte hinter sich. Erschrocken drehten sie sich um und sahen einen bis über beide Ohren grinsenden Nick am Eingang zu den duschen stehen.

N: "ich dachte ich schau mal nach euch, wer weiß was Cath mit euch… aber ich sehe ja euch geht's gut und ich stör nur… viel spaß noch…"

Er drehte sich um und die beiden hörten wenige Sekunden später die Tür zum Umkleideraum zuschnappen und das vertraute Geräusch des Schlüssels, der von außen abschloss.

G: "Wo waren wir?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick stürzte in den Pausenraum.

N: „Leute, ich schätze ich bin aus dem rennen."

C: „Wovon redest du?"

W: „Der Wette, oder?"

N: „Genau. Die haben sich doch tatsächlich hier auf der arbeit- ja, Grissom hat auf der Arbeit mit einer Kollegin geknutscht. Ich hab sie gesehen."

W: „Verdammt. Aber es gibt schlimmeres als so eine Wette zu verlieren. Wenigstens müssen wir uns dieses Beziehungsding der beiden jetzt nicht mehr jeden tag reinziehen."

C: „Schätzchen, hast du schon mal dran gedacht, das es unter umständen nur noch schlimmer werden könnte!"

Warrick und Nick wiederholten wie aus einem Mund Cath's Worte:

„Schätzchen?"

Greg: „Oh, danke Jungs aber ich steh weniger auf Jungs. Ihr dürftet doch langsam wissen dass mich mehr für das weibliche Geschlecht interessieren." Greg war gerade auch in den Pausenraum gekommen.

„Gibt's was Neues?"

N: „Oh ja, du bist näher denn je dran Cath tanzen zu sehen!" grinste Nick ihn an.

G: „Wow, das heißt die beiden haben… Ist das euer ernst? Ich meine Jahre lang passiert nichts und dann plötzlich, nur wegen einer blöden Aufgabe geht es doch?"

C: „Verrückt, oder?"

W: „Aber wirklich. Wo sind die beiden denn, Nick?"

N: „Umkleideraum."

W: „Und du weißt was die da Veranstalten, weil?"

N: „Bin zufällig vorbeigekommen." er mied Cath's wütenden Blick.

Greg: „Spanner!"

C: „Oh, ich bitte dich, Greg. Nick hat bestimmt nur zufällig was mitgekriegt, während du bestimmt gleich losgerannt wärst um deine Videokamera zu holen!"

G: „Hey, so einer bin ich nicht!"

C: „Stimmt, du bist viel schlimmer."

N: „Jetzt reicht es aber. Da könnte man sich ja glatt die Frage stellen, wer hier verrückter ist. Unsre beiden Sorgenkinder oder ihr beiden!"

W: „Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt, aber ich denk ich muss einsehen dass ich verloren hab. Also ist nur noch Cath und Greg im Spiel?"

C: „Genau. Jetzt kommt's nur noch darauf an, wie weit die beiden gehen.

G: „Klar. Aber sag mal, wenn ich gewinne darf ich mir dann auch raussuchen was du anziehst zum tanzen?"

C: „Greg!"

Nick und Warrick brachen in Gelächter aus und gingen wieder an die Arbeit.

Cath und Greg blieben noch kurz.

G: „Nein, jetzt mal im ernst. Darf ich?" er sah sie an als wünschte er sich nichts mehr. Cath hatte für einen Augenblick sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt es ihm zu erlauben, bevor sie sich wieder fing.

C: „Die Vereinbarung lautet: Der Gewinner darf dem Verlierer etwas Auftragen oder Befehlen, nenn es wie du willst. Wenn du sagst ich soll in deiner Wunschkleidung tanzen werde ich das wohl hinnehmen müssen. Aber wenn ich von dir will dass du ein Indianerkostüm anziehst und durch die Gange hier läufst während du YMCA singst, fällt das in die gleiche Kategorie."

Auf Greg's Gesicht machte sich entsetzen breit.

G: „Cath, nein. Du würdest doch nicht?"

C: „Greg, das kommt drauf an, ob du bei deiner Tanz Fantasie bleibst."

Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und ließ ihn allein mit seiner Vorstellung am Tisch sitzen.

Greg schüttelte sich als hätte er widerlich schmeckenden Hustensaft trinken müssen während sich seine Hautfarbe langsam wieder so färbte, dass er wieder gesund wirkte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

G: „Sara, ich denke nicht das dass hier der richtige Ort ist."

S: „Du denkst zuviel."

Seine Hände fuhren ihren Rücken entlang bis-

Bis Cath in der Tür stand und sie in eindeutiger Pose vorfand.

G: "Ist hier grad Durchgangsverkehr?"

C: „Uhm, Grissom. Also ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz."

Sie hob die Handschellen hoch.

„Aber ich denke die brauchen wir nicht mehr."

Grissom, der gerade seinen Gürtel wieder zugemacht hatte kam auf sie zu, nahm ihr die Handschellen mitsamt Schlüssel aus der Hand.

G: „Danke. Wir sehen und dann morgen. Du kannst dann Schluss machen, die anderen sind doch auch schon alle gegangen, oder?"

C: „Uhm ja, wir treffen uns noch um ein bisschen was zu trinken, und ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl die Nacht werd ich so schnell nicht vergessen."

S: „Verloren?"

C: „Sieht so aus. Aber ich will euch ja von nichts wichtigem abhalten."

Sie grinste die beiden an.

Als Cath gegangen war sah Grissom Sara fragend an.

G: „Verloren?"

S: „Du willst doch nichts von unseren Wetten wissen."

Er hob die Handschellen hoch.

G: „Wenn du nicht freiwillig reden willst, werd ich nachhelfen müssen."

Während Grissom und Sara eine Wunderbare Nacht zusammen verbrachten, saßen die restlichen CSI's in einer nicht mehr ganz so lauten Bar und diskutierten darüber wer nun gewonnen hatte, da es cath's Meinung nach keine Beweise für mehr als geknutschte gab.

G: „Du hast sie doch gesehen. Denkst du die werden heut Nacht in verschiedenen Betten schlafen. Nein, denkst du werden überhaupt schlafen?"

C: „Beweise!"

N: "Cath, es tut mir leid aber Greg hat recht. Rein subjektiv betrachtet sprechen die Fakten für sich."

W: "Tja, Schätzchen. Greg wird sich bestimmt was Schönes für dich ausgedacht haben.

G: „Klar. Und wie ich ja kein Unmensch bin hast du die Wahl:

Entweder tanzen- du darfst dir auch dein Outfit selber aussuchen oder…"

„Oder was?" sagte alle fast im Chor.

G: „Oder du wirst 24 stunden an Warrick gefesselt verbringen!"

THE END

* * *

So, ende...ich find zuviel worte versauen manche szenen-es gibt sachen die sollten der fanatsie überlassen bleiben-g- tut mir leid, falls ihr gerade auf die vielen wörter steht.. 

dann wär also meine erste ff komplett...vergesst die reviews nich, der kleine knopf braucht extreeeeeems viel liebe-drückt ihn doch einfach mal..

* * *


End file.
